


Midgard's Newest Recruit

by catpanflowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a little after the first Avengers movie. My character's name is Runa Eydis Siv. She is a Light Elf from Alfheim and serves under Odin (the king of Asgard) as a warrior. Her mother Eydis Alva Siv also served under the Allfather, but died in battle when Runa was young. I really want to give you more of her backstory, but I'll slip it into the story later on. Please leave a like or comment if you liked it. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Mission

A soldier clad in golden armor guided you into the throne room. He stopped, nodded to you, then walked off. The king of Asgard, Odin the peacekeeper as your Father would call him, sat on the throne. The sunlight seeped into the room making his normally white hair turn silver. “My lord.” You said as you got down on one knee and bowed your head. Your silver armor clinked as you knelt. “Runa Eydis Siv, my most trustworthy warrior. I know it is unpleasant to be called into duty during your people’s celebration of Disting, but I am afraid it is quite urgent. My son, Thor, has been in a great battle in Midgard. He must return here, but the company in which he was working needs someone to take his place as a protector of the people.” 

He rose out of his seat and glided down the stairs. He stopped in front of you and placed his hand on your shoulder. “My dear, you will be the one to take his place. I know not for how long, but my son and I agreed that you are best suited for the job. You are quite adaptable and a great fighter; no doubt you will be of great help to the Midgardians.” You lifted your head so your eyes meet his. “My lord, when do I depart?” 

He smiled softly. “Quite eager you are, Runa. As expected of Eydis’s daughter. You will leave as soon as you are ready. I trust you have already prepared for a mission as you always do when summoned?” “Yes, my lord.” “Since the Bifrost is broken you will come to this chamber so I can send you off. Now, I have other matters to attend to. You are dismissed.” You bowed your head as he left the room. “Midgard… I should study up a bit.” You said to yourself as you stood up and walked out of the room.

***

The palace’s library doors stood in front of you. The intricate elm had carvings of Asgard and the other realms in comparison to each other. You pushed open one of the thick planks to reveal a small room lined with bookshelves. Each one had a symbol above it, labeling which realm’s history it contained. You walk in and browse for Midgard’s. You finally found it after a couple of minutes of searching. It was quite bare with only two books on it. 

You crouch down and slid one off of the shelf named Midgardian Religions and Beliefs. It had a rose dyed leather cover with silver words and swirls. You sat down with your back resting against the shelf uncomfortably and opened the front cover. You skimmed the pages until you understood the basic ideas then slid it back onto the shelf. You glanced at the other one, which was quite thin compared to the other. The spine was thin and the leaf green velvet cover had been rubbed smooth. Faded golden words with ancient font read Midgard Creatures and Plants. “I might as well.” You sighed as you turned the cover to reveal faded labels and pictures. You had to take your time with this one, because it was so hard to read. The old font dates it back to millions of years ago, when Midgard was still barely developed. “Never mind, I doubt any of these things are still alive to this day.” You said to yourself as you put it back in it’s place. 

You stood up and slowly walked out of the room, saddened by how little information there was for you to study. “I guess it’s time to go.” You said as you looked out into the gardens. You arrived at the armory to grab the bag you had already packed and headed for the throne room once again. You peeked in to see if anyone was meeting with the Allfather. Luckily, no one was, so you just walked right in and knelt before the god sitting in his throne. “My lord, I am prepared.” You said as you bowed your head. “Good.” He replied as he stepped down and placed the butt of his spear, Gungnir, on the ground in front of you. 

“My son will meet you soon after you arrive. Have a nice trip and I hope you will come back to us safely. You have my goodwill.” He stated before he chanted some words. The ground below you lit up and before you knew it your body was being transported.


	2. A Wonderful Welcoming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little after the first Avengers movie. My character's name is Runa Eydis Siv. She is a Light Elf from Alfheim and serves under Odin (the king of Asgard) as a warrior. Her mother Eydis Alva Siv also served under the Allfather, but died in battle when Runa was young. I really want to give you more of her backstory, but I'll slip it into the story later on. Please leave a like or comment if you liked it. Thank you!

Light flashed before your eyes and disappeared just as quickly. You stood up and surveyed your surroundings. The familiar markings of travel between realms burned into the grassy ground under your feet. You looked up and found yourself to be in a field of wildflowers enclosed by large trees. You looked up to the sky to see the pink sun rising above the leafy treetops. “A fresh summer morning in a lovely field of wildflowers. Just my type of welcoming party.” You gazed into the shadows of the trees to see if anyone was around. Nothing, except for the wind blowing through the branches. However, a loud pop followed by a low rumbling startled you. You could smell something very weird, which worried you. 

You tried to follow the sound to investigate. “What foul creature could make this stench?” You asked the flowers. You walked through a group of trees to find another field on the other side, but it was filled with chopped down grasses. You stepped into the clearing and looked over the cut field. A large green thing was making it’s way up and down rows. It seemed to be chopping down what ever sat in it’s path. You pulled out your dual blades from your belt and slowly made your way to the creature's side. You gazed at it warily as you walked around to the front. You could barely hear yourself think. The creature stopped moving forward. You stepped back a little bit and stood in a defense position. Suddenly, the side of it opened with a clank. An old man stepped out with a long metal and wooden thingy. Whatever it was, it was pointed right at you. 

“This is private property, missy. May I ask what business you have doing here?” He stated in a most threatening manner. You relaxed a little and sheathed your blades not seeing any real danger. “My good sir, I am Runa Eydis Siv; a warrior of the Allfather. I am here to aid in the protection of this realm’s inhabitants.” His eyes moved down to your belt, then back up to make eye contact. His hand moved and made something click on the thing he was holding. “You know you dress a lot like that fellow on the news and he wasn’t here to help.” “Sir, I don’t know of this news you speak of, but I was sent for by Odinson’s companions.” You stated as you took a step forward trying to assure him of your good intent. “Now, you stay back!” He yelled as his hand moved once again.

There was a loud pop and smoke rose from the end of the thing he held. You didn’t realize it at first, but after a few seconds you felt a sharp tearing pain in your abdomen. Being a warrior and in shock you are able to stand the pain for a bit, while the old man yelled at you to get off of his property. You look at him then to the now known weapon in his hands. “I’m sorry for inconveniencing you. I’ll just ask someone else.” You said in a pained voice as you walked past him into the tree. You feel the spot where you armor had a whole and felt a little blood, but not enough to worry about. “I mean it must not be bleeding enough to soak through my armor so I’m fine. I’ll just go back to the wildflower field and wait for Odinson. Yeah, that’d be great.” You say to yourself in a raspy voice. ‘Why is this hurting so much?’ You think as you walk closer to the circle of runes. Just as you were about to step into the circle your vision went black.

***

‘Ow. What is this pain?’ You think to yourself. Your vision fades in and out, allowing you to see glimpses of what is happening around you. For a while it was just bumble bees landing on flowers, but then all she saw was boots and the bottom of a red cape. “Runa. What are you doing on the ground. This is no way to spend your first hours in a realm you’ve never been to.” He stated as he crouched down next to you. You only responded with a moan. “What a grumpy mood you are in.” He laughed as he grabbed your shoulder moving you onto your side. 

His eyes widened as he reached towards the red stained ground. His hand came back up with semi-fresh blood coating it. “Runa, what happened!?” He asked frantically. He pushed you onto your back and examined you for injuries. The only thing he found was a hole in your silver armor oozing with blood. “I need to get you back to the healers.” He said as he ripped a piece of his cape off to cover the wound. You moved your shaking hand to hold it in place. He grabbed you around the waist and slung you onto his shoulder. He grabbed his hammer, swung it around in circles in the air, and launched into the sky.


	3. Midgardian Healers

You can hear hushed voices mumbling words around you. You keep your eyes shut and feel around for a weapon. It’s better to have one than not when in a place you don’t know and after what happened with the old man you didn’t wish to take any chances. You slowly slide your hands around grazing over the objects around you. You touch something hard and bulky. ‘This will have to do.’ You think as you slightly crack open your eyelids to get a view of your surroundings. A man in a long white coat is standing at the foot of your bed with a paper in his hand. He seems to be making eye contact with something or someone next to you while reading off of the paper. 

“She lost quite a bit of blood, but that didn’t really affect her. She has some type of accelerated regeneration rate, which didn’t help us take the bullet out. By the time you got her to us her wound had already closed with the bullet still inside. We had to cut the wound back open to get it out, but other than that the surgery went perfectly fine. She has just about the same amount of blood she should would have without a wound. I wonder… could we get a blood sample off of her?” The man asked. A deep voice responded. “That is up to her. Runa, what do you think?” 

You turn your head to the man next to you and open your eyes fully. You sigh and respond. “You’re as keen as ever, Odinson.” He smiles softly and shifts in his chair. “I do not yet know of this world, so I would like to refrain from giving anything of mine to it. I am not here to interfere with your sciences, only to protect your realm from threats in the absence of Odinson.” You respond casually. “Oh, okay then. I hope you feel better. Make sure to rest up.” The man in the white coat said as he left the small room. You look around to get a better idea of where you are. You lie on a bed with a thin blanket covering you; to your left is a small table with a cup of water and the small box with red symbols shining out of it. To your right was a chair in which Odinson was sitting and staring at you worryingly. 

“Runa, how did you get that wound?” You look down to your gut where you were injured. Instead of armor there was a thin layer of cotton. You felt naked in it and wanted to get back into your metal casing as soon as possible. “Never Mind that. We have been delayed, because of my ignorance. We must get back to the mission. Your father will be exasperated if you are late.” You stated as you pulled the sheets back and hopped off of the bed. “Where are my clothes and armor?” He pointed to the drawer in the bedside table. “As always you are to the point. I will be outside the door.” He got up and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

You quickly slipped out of the strange gown and dressed in your gear. You opened the door; almost ready to go. “Odinson, my weapons. Do you know where they are?” He smiled again and laughed. “You don’t have to call me Odinson all of the time. We are friends after all. Now, your weapons are on the first floor. We will fetch them before I introduce you to my company.” You nodded as you followed him into a small room. You heard the doors close behind you and the floor started to move. You grabbed onto the railing. “This room; where is it going?” You look around frantically for an answer. “You have much to learn of this world. Luckily, I have another friend who is almost in the same boat as you.” 

Your eyes widen. “Why would we be in a boat together?” His eyes shine with humor as he laughs. “It is an expression of having the same problem as another.” You scowl. What strange customs this realm has. The floor stops moving and the doors open once again. You are on a different floor now. People are walking every which way in strange looking clothes. You both walk up to the front desk. It is huge and crescent shaped with a short fat man behind it. “Happy, my friend will be needing her weapons back.” The man looks up to you trying to look threatening, but his face just turns a tomato red. “Fine, but you will have to leave as soon as you have them. If people see me doing you favours, then everyone will want one.” He grumpily says as he disappears behind the desk.

He pops up a minute later with his arms full of heavy gear. He shoves the heap over to you and goes back to working. You quickly slung your ivory bow across your back and fastened your belt upon your waist. “Let us be on our way. Thank you, sir.” You said to the short man while you bowed your head a bit. He glanced over, nodded, then waved his hand as if to “shoo” you away.


	4. Stark Tower

Odinson didn’t waste anytime taking you to his company’s abode. It only took you a couple of minutes to fly to the large tower. You let go of his arm as you approached a platform towards the top. On it was the word ‘STARK’ in large font. You dropped in a slanted line onto the platform and landed in a somersault as Odinson hit the metal floor with a small thud. You rose to your feet and followed him inside. “This is our base; one of many others. However, this seems to be their favourite due to the lack of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.” He said as you both walked into the spacious living room. 

You carefully studied the room, which was simplistic and filled with shades of greys and whites. A dark oak glazed floor ran covered the floor space. Stormy grey sofas lined a small coffee table. The whole building was outlined in glass, so windows stretched the whole length from the floor to the ceiling. On one side of the room there was a counter blocking a great assortment of spirits. “Stark! My friend, I have brought someone to substitute my guardianship in this world.” Odinson yelled into the hollows of the building. 

You both listened for any signs of a presence. Nothing came from that floor, however your keen ears allowed you to hear a third heartbeat along with the movement of metal below your feet. “Is there a metal shop below this floor?” You asked Odinson as he continued to look through the rooms of that level. “Yes, I believe there is a shop of some sort.” He responded while he returned to the living room. He eyes gazed at the ceiling as if he thought his Midgardian friend would be up there. He looked back to you, nodded, then walked over to one of the doors to a small moving room like the one in the hospital.


End file.
